Doctor Miracle
by kKbunni
Summary: When Amu awakens, she finds herself in the hospital, with a serious disease that will slowly kill her. Time is ticking, and unless she has a cure, she'll die. Escaping the hospital is one thing, and keeping herself safe from the disease is another. Also, when a weird boy enters her life, Amu knows she has to live. "Save me, Kukai!"
1. At the hospital

**Author's note: This story is estimated to have about 3-5 chapters, before I finish it. I will make all chapters long, but keep in mind that a chapter is only made to separate one thing from another. This is why we have chapters. :] **

Doctor Miracle~

_Bum bum. Bum bum. My heartbeat was beating a slow, and barely their thud._

"Doctor, do you think she's going to make it?" Said a worried voice of a woman.

_Where… Where am I?_

"Of course, in our hands, she will be safe. Safer than what could've happened to her." Came the reply of what was the 'doctor'.

_So… I'm at the hospital? BOOM BOOM BOOM. My heartbeat sped up, showing up on the heart monitor. Why am I at the hospital? NO, NO! _

"Doctor, she's pumping too much blood! Keep her calm, somebody, get the anesthetic ready!" Said the same woman who asked the doctor if I was going to 'make it.'

I listened carefully about what the doctor was telling the other nurses. But, then I noticed a boy with indigo blue hair, looking at me in those mesmerizing blue eyes.

Seeing that I was looking at him, he narrowed his eyes, and looked away from me.

Even though I was supposed to still be 'asleep' I heard the whole conversation clearly. I still had no intention of finding out what the doctors words meant. My doctor suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, seeing that I was awake.

Probably thinking that I didn't hear his conversation, which I did, he looked down on me, and inspected my bruises and sprained knee. "Alright. Miss. Hinamori, with all of your cuts and bruises, you would need to stay here for a longer term. Free of charge," He quickly piped up.

I knew why he made it free of charge. He thought the same as everyone else. _He must think that I'm a weakling. Same with everyone else in this room. Pathetic._

I secretly rolled my eyes. Just because my parents are dead, nobody can trace what family I belong in, and everyone found me on the highway, didn't mean they had to think so low of me. Though, I'm still curious of what he was talking about. My voice came out hoarse. "Are you sure I'm alright?"

His face turned pale for a millisecond, before the color came back to his face. "Of course."

I saw though the lie, but I pretended I didn't know, and I acted as if I trusted him with my _life_. "Thank you so much!" I gushed. "I was so scared this was one of those stories I read, where the boy or girl had some sort of disease or sickness, and only had a limited amount of time before they live, find love or something they were lacking, and then they had to quickly die. It was all very dramatic," I said, with a nod of her head.

He bit his lip, and looked at the other nurses for help.

I knew he wanted someone to break the news.

After a few seconds of complete silence, he decided that he was going to do it himself. "Look. Amu…" He sighed. "Unfortunately, you have the same case, as that book you read. You're going to die… That is, if we can't cure you, but there is a chance. Our top scientists are working on it. For now, you will strictly be only allowed in this room. You can't leave, until we find out if it's contagious or not." He gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm so sorry."

My head went rigid.

_No… NO! I can't die. Not yet. I want to live. I need to live!_

I felt as if I might die this instant. The words kept repeating in my head. "_You're going to die…_" My heart monitor went crazy, beeping quickly, and I felt overwhelmed. The visions of the doctor went blurry.

"Amu… Calm down." I couldn't hear the rest. I only heard mumbling, than, all was silent.

I blacked out.

_**Author's note: Hello, fellow reader, did you like the beginning of my story? :] I'd love for some constructice criticism.  
**_

_**Currently, I'm working on this one AND "Mission of the lovers" **_

_**But I got inspired to make a different story. I do promise that I'll one day complete ALL of my stories.**_

Here's some questions I'll hope you'll put in on the review section, I really do look forward to your advice, and compliments!

What do you think will happen next?

Will Amu survive her 'disease' ?

Who took Amu to the hospital, and why?

Is the mysterious indigo eyed boy an ally, or an enemy?

Is there a chance Amu will survive?


	2. Who's Tsukiyomi Ikuto ?

**Author's note: Hey, fellow reader! Well in this chapter, I just want to say that EVERYTHING is written in the eyes of Amu. If you've noticed, as a little birdy told me, I wrote a few grammar errors. Things that I haven't noticed, until he/she pointed it out to me. :] Thanks for telling it to me! Now, we must continue on with the story! Oh yes, and please keep in mind that this 'disease' in my story is unreal. (As in 'not real')**

**-kkbunni**

**Doctor Miracle~**

I awoke to the sound of the door being opened.

_Huh? Why... Why am I in the hospital? _

Everything that happened yesterday, came back to me in a flash.

Gasping quietly to myself, my eyes flickered towards my visitor. It was the boy. _The _boy. He was taller than he looked yesterday. Pale skin, scary dark blue eyes and with blue hair.

He quickly sized me up, too. Narrowing his eyes, he gave me a glare. "What are _you _looking at?" Sighing, he put a platter down, and I hungrily saw that their was food on it. "Look. I'm sorry for being so mean, okay? And don't ask me any questions, no excuses about anything, and if you need to use the bathroom, it's a few doors to the left, and smack dab next to the shop that sells balloons, and all that crap people buy for their family or someone that's in the hospital. Eat up," He sarcastically said to me, leaving me alone with no backwards glance.

_He must think I'm weak. A weak, twelve year old girl, with no family, and left on the streets to rot. Pathetic. _

Closing the door, he looked back at me and said, "I'm Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Goodbye, Hinamori."

For the rest of the day, I was kept inside the room. Doctors and nurses daily checked up on me, tiojfdo see if I had anything contagious, and did blood scans, eye analysis, brain waves, motions, hand ability, flexibility, and my checked my lungs.

Everything turned out as a negative, which just meant everything in my body was functioning correctly. This made everyone puzzled. They even wondered if I had anything at all.

"No. She _has _something," I heard the doctor quietly say to the rest, trying to take away their doubt. "Why else would we find her with bruises and cuts everywhere, but the fingerprints couldn't be traced? This has to be an inside disease. Who knows what caused it. Besides, when we looked inside her brain for memories, something must've triggered herself to be awake. All we know, is that this girl is... _Different._ She has an inability to go in the water, blisters sometimes appear everywhere, and faints or vomits when she's nervous or overwhelmed. Plus, something is killing her. This isn't a tapeworm, but something... We _need _to know what this... Vile thing is. It's killing an innocent girl. Nobody _ever _deserves this. She even knows she's going to die from it if we can't save her,_ dang it!" _By now, his voice reached a peak, where it couldn't rise any higher.

All was silent.

I was speechless. _Is this... Is this why he wants to save me? But... Who is he? My dad? Family member of some sort? _By now, my brain was becoming loopy. I felt... Horrible. _This has to be because of my disease. I know it is..._

_"BEEP... BEEP... BEEP!" _The I.V monitor went.

Suddenly, all of the attention turned on me, before I felt a prickly sensation wash over me, and the doctors and nurses ran, screamed, and shouted.

Blacking out for the second time, a fresh wave of dread washed over me.

_No... I don't want to die. Please..._

__**Author's note: Hiya, fellow reader! :] How'd my second story do? Well now that I think about it, I know that this story will have many chapters. This isn't because I'm forcing it to be long. It's just I know it will be. Like.. A very long book, y'know? It's a jam-packed story with adventure, romance, and mystery. **

**I really appreciated your reviews, thanks! (I know it's a like a 'grammar error' because I put in two exclamation marks, but I really DO appreciate them! Haha :])**

**For this one, I'd LOVE for you to answer these questions:  
**

**1) Which part of this chapter did you like the most? Why? **

**2) What do you think is going to happen NEXT, in chapter three? **

**3) Is Ikuto an ally, or an enemy? **

**4) When do you think Kukai is going to be added in this story? **

**Bye bye, and until than, my name is kkbunni (lololol not really) and I approve of this message. (Or author's note. Whatever floats your boat.)**

**Cuz... Y'know, Every president does the last part about 'approving' so I was like: Eeeh, what the heck, why not? And because it's suuper fun to do.**


	3. A reunion with the past

**Author's note: D: I'm sad right now. *Sniff sniff* I know I just lost my THIRD chapter beginning. Now I have to start all over. BUT, I will try to re-create my masterpiece. :) Okay, now I'm yapping too much. Again. -.- Now, for the second time, I will shut up. You're welcome. ;D**

**Doctor Miracle~ Chapter three**

I awoke in the same room, my stomach grumbling in hunger. Looking out towards the beautiful view, I saw the park. Head and heart aching for two different reasons, I wished that I could escape this... Jail cell, and was outside. I'd almost die to be enrolled in a school again. Anything to get me freedom, and to be considered 'normal.'

**_Knock knock_**

Looking up towards the door, I saw the same mysterious blue haired boy named Tsukiyomi Ikuto. His name has a nice ring to it.

"Hi... Well, I brought you breakfast, now that I'm forced to visit you every single day," He said, hiding something behind his back.

_How come he's so nice? Is it out of sadness and pity? _

Before I could even blink, nonetheless say thank you, my stomach grumbled, making me blush, and him giving me a laugh.

He gave me a look. "I take that as a yes?"

Nodding my head, I longingly looked outside, to see kids laughing in joy.

Ikuto followed my gaze, to see what I was looking at. "So you want to be able to go away from the hospital? I can understand that," He said, nodding his head.

I bit my lip. "I just want to be free... Alive. Anything to get out of here, anywhere really, as long as I'm not _here. _I'm always looked at. Being tested. Almost like an... _Animal._"

Giving me a quick scan through, he showed my what was behind his back. Putting down the platter of food, he showed me a violin case. "When I was a little kid, my dad played the violin. I loved to try to play like him. When he died... I felt like I was connected with him, through this violin. It made me happy, knowing that I can play the violin, maybe as good as he is. It makes me happy. Maybe you just have to find a hobby, or something that'll make you happy. I know it's sad and depressing to stay here."

_Whoa. _"T-Tsukiyomi... I never knew... I'm so sorry that your dad died."

He shrugged. After a few seconds of being tired of the spotlight on him, he turned to me. "Would you like to be able to go outside? Not with me, I know you want to see it by yourself," He added.

I don't want to be given false hope. But still, my eyes glimmered, knowing that I might be able to taste the freedom. It was... Exhilarating. "Do you? Do you _really _think I can actually go?"

Nodding his head, he looked at my food, "Eat up. It's breakfast, and you haven't eaten yet. We don't want the doctors to think you fainted from the air or something, when really, you just fainted from hunger. I'll be back. When I am, I expect that you've already finished your breakfast. I'll be able to persuade the doctors to allow you outside."

_Yay! I'd love to be able to get back to school. Maybe after they find out if it's a negative that what I have isn't contagious. What... What do I even have, anyway?_

Shrugging, I looked outside, before I started eating. Today, they gave me a strawberry omelette, with french toast. As for my drink, I had plain water. _  
_

Thinking of how good the food looked, I began eating, and I suddenly remembered _why _I was left away from my family.

**Flashback~**

_It was the day we were going camping. _**  
**

_My parents were hastily packing, and my sisters and brothers were outside, playing catch with our babysitter. _

_"Amu, come play with us!" One of my brothers said. Hiroaki. Hiroaki was his name._

_Looking up, I saw that my other siblings were looking at him and me oddly._

_"Okay!" I happily said._

_While many just shrugged, a few looked at Hiroaki, and asked him if he was sure. _

_"Of course. She's our sister. Why wouldn't we want to play with her?"_

_After that, everyone basically shrugged, and I got to play with them. We were known as equal after that. Many even wanted to play with me. _

_"Okay, sweeties, we're going to the Everglades, now!" Our mom sang. _

_Smiling, I hooked arms with my sister, Daiki. _

_"We're going to have so much fun, Daiki- Chan!" I said, grinning. _

_When we got into the mini van, the girls clumped around in one area, while the boys were in another. _

_The trip we took was very long. Every few seconds, my brother Daichi would ask, "Mama, Papa, are we there yet?"_

_Everyone would laugh or giggle, and say "Daichi, does it look like we're here?"_

_When we did finally get there, we set up the tents, and took showers in the public restrooms. They had built in showers. _

_"Wow, this place is so cool!" Daiki said. _

_"We should go to sleep now. We don't need the boogie monster eating us when it's lights out!" I said, giggling. _

_Everyone started leaving, a quiet hush left over from what I said. I didn't know if they were just pretending to be scared, but I was.  
_

_Suddenly, we heard a twig snap.  
_

_Someone was here.  
_

_We didn't know if we should scream, or run away. For all we knew, it could've been a harmless person, just wanting to take a shower.  
_

_But it wasn't.  
_

_The man was scary.  
_

_He had a hungry look in his eyes. Right then, we knew he was bad.  
_

_Nobody needed to be told to run. It was natural instinct to do that.  
_

_Our mom and dad saw him. They hurriedly ran towards us.  
_

_He didn't care that more adults knew what he was doing. Maybe he thought that if he was quick enough, he can snatch at least one of us.  
_

_We ran. Their wasn't any time to think. We knew he was bad. That's all we needed to know.  
_

_But he went faster.  
_

_Tripping behind, I saw Hiroaki turn his head, and I heard him scream, "Amu! Someone! Quickly, he's going to get her!"  
_

_Right then, the man lunged at me, and my siblings closest to me pulled my arm, away from him. We kept running. Faster, until we reached our parents.  
_

_He growled. "I'll be back."  
_

_My mom ran towards me, while I stood their, panting. "Amu! Oh... Amu..." My mom sobbed into my . "We could've lost you."  
_

_I don't remember much after that. But I know that we all decided to sleep in one big tent, just to be safe. Nobody groaned, or complained. They knew that it was safer this way.  
_

_After some days, our parents must've decided it was safe. But it wasn't.  
_

_The same man was waiting for us, and he has a weird container in his hand.  
_

_He pulled me towards him, and I gave a shout of pain. All of my siblings stared at me wide eyed. They were scared, but frozen towards the spot.  
_

_"Listen, sweet cheeks. I'm not gonna hurt a single hair on yew. But, you have to let me do something to you. Agreed?" He said.  
_

_After that, I remember a pain starting where he stabbed me. I think it was a needle from one of those things you get when you get a shot.  
_

_When I was finished, my siblings rushed over to me.  
_

_I heard many questions.  
_

_"Amu, are you okay?"  
_

_"Do you want mama and papa?"  
_

_"How badly did it hurt?"  
_

_"Why does he want us?"  
_

_"Don't die on me Amu, don't!"  
_

_This was when things got weird.  
_

_Sometimes, I would see things that weren't there.  
_

_I couldn't go to the pool anymore.  
_

_And than, on THanksgiving, someone kidnapped me.  
_

__"Miss Hinamori!"

I snapped out of my trance, to see Ikuto staring at me, a small smile on his face.

"You're going to school now."

**Author's note: Haaai guys, this is getting more in depth, right? I sure hope so, I don't want to be writing ON and ON, just to know that this is a waste of time. :] You know what would make my day? ;D If you'd hit that review button.  
**


	4. Friendly competition

**Author's note: I'M SO SORRY GUYS! Heeh. I didn't MEAN to make you wait this long for my fourth chapter to come out so... Late. :'( But I haven't gotten any more reviews, other than the two I already have. *Sigh* Well, it's time I quit being sad. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! **

**Oh yeah, and today, I JUST realized, I'm supposed to do the disclaimer. Only once. Okay? **

**:) I don't own Shugo Chara, or any of their characters.**

**Doctor Miracle~ Chapter 4**

"Miss. Hinamori, before we send you off to school next week, we want you to be relaxed, so you wouldn't hyperventilate. Okay?" My doctor said, raising his eyebrows.

I shook my head. "Okay."

Smiling, he lead me out of the hospital. "Come back when the big clock rings! You'll have one hour to yourself."

Tugging nervously at my outfit, I looked around at the park. When I was stuck inside the hospital, it looked more... Comforting. I was nervous, because I didn't know if I should just waltz up to somebody, and introduce myself.

Lucky for me, a small brunette walked up towards me, and did the introducing. "Hi! I'm Yuiki Yaya, but you can call me Yaya-Chi!" She excitedly said.

After that, I remember her asking me many questions.

"What's your name?"

I laughed. "Hinamori Amu. Call me Amu-Chan."

We talked about everything. To school, boys, life, and things like growing up.

"Amu-Chan, watch out!" Yaya worriedly said.

"E-eh?" I turned around, to be smacked in the forehead with a soccer ball. Rubbing my forehead, I looked around to see who hit me with the soccer ball. My light eyes were met with round lavender green ones.

Bowing his head low, he apologized. "Oops. I'm really sorry. Here, I'll carry you to a bench."

Not even giving me time to speak, he gently lifted me up into his arms, where I blushed a light shade of pink. Yaya later told me my face was actually a dark peach-y color."

Setting me down, I heard his teammates call out to him, "Oi! Kukai, stop flirting, and get your head into the game! We need to practice, if we're to beat Tokyo's best team, The Fire Dragons!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Kukai said, waving his hand.

Shyly looking up towards him, I quietly said, "Maybe you should go back there. I'm okay. Really."

Looking at me in surprise, he raised his eyebrows. "You sure?"

I nodded my head. "Well, yeah. B-besides, I don't want our hometown to lose to some team called... The... The..." I forgot what they were called.

_Aaaah! This boy must think I'm a fool! Not even remembering a teams name..._

He laughed. "Their called The _Fire Dragons."_

"Well, I'd better be going! See ya later? My name's Souma Kukai. Nice to meet you..." He drifted off, allowing me to introduce myself.

"Hinamori Amu. Call me Amu," I said.

"Bye than, Hinamori-San! Oh wait, pass me the ball will ya?"

Reaching for the ball, I was ina position to kick it, when he interrupted me.

"You don't have to kick it. Just throw it to me," He said, chuckling.

_BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM. _My heartbeat sped up. _His laugh sounds beautiful..._

Nonetheless, I still kicked the ball. Meaning to kick it towards Souma Kukai, I accidentally kicked it towards his opponents goal.

A stunned silence followed, before I heard Souma's team cheer.

Laughing, he playfully wrapped his arm around me. Like what you do with your friends.

"Eh, I never knew you can kick, Hinamori! Want to play a few games with me?" He shrugged. "We're taking a break, with me hitting your forehead, and all that."

"S-sure."

After that, I played as one of their teammates. But I was a substitute, since one of the guys were somewhere on vacation, maybe.

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG **

The big clock rang, like it did every hour.

Seeing my cue to leave and enter the hospital again, I waved good bye to everyone. "Bye, guys!"

A bunch of "Aaaaw man!" was heard, making me and Yaya giggle.

Yaya shrugged. "Sorry, we gotta go!"

Laughing, I nudged her. "And where do you think you're going, missy?"

Smiling, she nudged me back. "Where ever you're going, missy."

We giggled, before I looked at her seriously. "Yaya... You can't come with me."

Our walking abruptly stopped, before Yaya put her hands on her hips. "Why not? Aren't we... Friends?"

"We are friends! And we'll see each other tomorrow, but I really need to go. Please."

She sighed. "Good bye than, Amu-Chan."

I half hardheartedly waved back. "Bye."

After that, I silently walked up to the hospital, where I entered, to see my Doctor waiting for me in the main hallway at the front deck. "Ah, Miss. Hinamori! How was your first day outside? Was it fun?"

I smiled back. "Yes. I think I'm really comfortable with going outside now."

He laughing, leading me towards my room. "So soon? It's only been a day!"

I nodded, grabbing the apples that was next to my bed. "I made two friends. And a bruise on my forehead."

Suddenly, he raised one eyebrow. "How? Is this part of your disease? What happened? Miss. Hinamroi, did you get jumped?!"

Before he could yell for the police, I shook my head. "No. I got a bruise since I was in the way of a soccer rehearsal. Accidentally, one of the players hit my head with the soccer ball."

"Goodness gracious!"

I sleepily yawned. "Mhmm."

Taking the hint, he closed the door. "Well, I'd best be going now. Remember, wash your hands, feets, and everywhere. We don't want any bacteria or germs getting into you!"

"Okay."

"Goodnight Miss. Hinamori." He closed the door.

Eating the rest of my dinner, I took a shower, and fell fast asleep.

**_Author's note: HEY GUYS! Did ya like my story? :] If ya did, you can make my day by hitting that amaziiing review button. :) Ta ta for now!~ _**

**_Heeeh._**


	5. Amu's Birthday!

**Author's note: HI GUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS! lol I just realized that I kept the 'everyone can review' on 'no.' ****So it was really my fault that many people didn't give me any feedback. lol. Well I'm really sorry, and... ENJOY THE STORY! Oh yeah, and :( *Frown* Since I don't own the song "Happy Birthday!" I'm only allowed to let them say it. Not sing it. This sucks. **

**Doctor Miracle Chapter 5~**

Waking up to see all of my doctors and nurses smiling down at me, my eyebrows wrinkled together in confusion. "W-what? What's going on?"

Suddenly, everyone broke out in a chorus of "Happy Birthday!" Behind my main doctor's back, he held a small cupcake in his hand with a candle on top that said "13!"

Taking out a lighter, he lit the cupcake, and gently handed it to me.

"Happy Birthday, Miss. Hinamori!" Everyone cheerfully said.

Behind everyone's back, was a small present. I saw the three nurses smiling at me, and the two Doctors- Dr. Hinaki and Dr. Ito- also smiling at me. After I blew out the candle, everyone broke into cheer, and gave me my presents.

Suddenly, the door opened, to show that there was one last visitor on my birthday. Everyone turning around, we all saw that it was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Panting, he locked eyes with me, and showed me a wrapped box. "Sorry I'm late, everyone."

As everyone mumbled "It's okay," I hastily put the cupcake down on the desk, and piled all of my presents as one big stack. Finally, when everyone's attention was on me, a nurse gently told me, "Miss. Hinamori, open your presents!"

Nodding my head in excitement- Even though part of me told my brain not to be excited- I unwrapped the nurses' gift first.

From one of them, was a small pink plush bear, another was a somewhat handbag/ backpack, and lastly, I got a pair of tennis shoes. Moving towards the gift from my two doctors, I got a white and pink purse- filled with yen inside, and another was a leather journal, with the word 'Amu' on it.

The last present was from Tsukiyomi Ikuto._  
_

_A-Am I saving his present because of the whole 'save the best for last?' _Widening my eyes, I imagined myself quickly shaking my head back and fourth. _No! Th-this is impossible. And even if I WAS, why would I? _Before the question can stay in my mind for yet another second, I heard someone clear their throat, probably to tell me to get out of my daze.

Shaking my head to clear the vision, I apologized. "Sorry, guys. I didn't know what was really happening. I was thinking of how sweet it was that everyone remembered that it is my birthday today," My eyebrows scrunched over. "Actually, I didn't even know is _was _my birthday today" I laughed.

Everyone laughed, and my doctors, moved their eyes towards the last unopened gift.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto's gift.

_What could he have possibly gotten me? Well, he barely knows me, but maybe he knows girls, and that they like jewelery. No, the box is too big for th-_

"Ahem."

Suddenly, all eyes were on Tsukiyomi, and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"You've kept us waiting for over one minute, Miss. Hinamori." Ikuto pretended to be pouting. "Do you not want to open your friends' gift?"

_He's calling HIM my friend?! Wh-what?!_

Laughing, I nodded. "You're definitely right, _friend." _Moving my arms towards Tsukiy- I mean Ikuto's, since he's now my friend- present, I saw that it was neatly and delicately wrapped in a light pink shade. It even had a red bow! Unwrapping the bow- Gently, so I could use it again- I saw that inside the big box, was a sketchbook, with pencils, pens, and many colored markers. Underneath it all, as I found out late in the night, was a card.

_Sneaky Ikuto. He didn't even SAY that their was more left to his present. _

Opening the card, I read, than re-read it.

_Dear Amu, _

_I know that we've only known each other for about three to four weeks, but I think we're really close.  
_

_Not something among the lines of 'I want to date you.'  
_

_No! But... More like we're supposed to meet each other. _

_But I'm totally okay if you'd like to be in a relationship.  
_

_Not that I'm forcing you.  
_

_Well, have a great birthday!  
_

_Your friend, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.  
_

_P.S- I used to be a patient in this hospital. I know how it feels to be trapped. Just know I have Pulmonary tuberculosis._

After multiple times of reading the card, I looked up in shock. "I-Ikuto has... Pulmonary tuberculosis...?"

My eyelids feeling tired from this day, I tucked myself in, and fell asleep in seconds, thinking of what Ikuto wrote.

**Author's note: HI PEOPLE! :-) Do you like the story? Hehe. Do any of you guys know what Tuberculosis is? And do you know all the different types of it? SCIENCE & HISTORY ALERT! Well, the tuberculosis that Ikuto has, is called is caused by the bacteria _Mycobacterium tuberculosis. :'( A loooong time ago, during the World War 2, many people had it. Well, many people have it now too, but back then, without all of the technology we have, it was cured in a different way. If you want to know more about 'Pulmonary Tuberculosis, visit THIS website:  . .gov/pubmedhealth/PMH0001141/_**

**_(Note: I'm not trying to advertise this, NOR have copyright for using their info.)_**

**_ Please review! (Anyone and everyone can do this now.!)  
_**


	6. Just us!

**Author's note: Whew! Sorry for the boring history lesson on my previous chapter, guys. XD Well, I hope you guys'll enjoy the story! Aaaaaaaaand, I can't believe we've gotten this far, guys! :) It makes me happy when I see that many people are reading this story. Also, If you're wondering, I'm REALLY, REALLY, REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLY sorry! I don't want to make any excuses, because as a writer, I should already be 'professional' but sometimes, I make mistakes too. XD I usually find them & fix 'em, so don't worry! Now, lets get BACK to the story, and enjooooy! **

**Doctor Miracle Chapter 6!~**

Waking up, I lightly yawned, and woke up to see it was almost noon.

_11: 47 A.M_

Widening my eyes, I frantically changed into outside clothing, so I could go outside to the park

"A-ah! I forgot yesterday!" Sighing, I picked up my new wallet, and placed it inside my backpack that I received for my birthday. "I wonder if Yaya-San will be angry at me for breaking my own promise to meet her."

Walking hastily outside of my room, I collided into Dr. Ito.

A look of surprise was evident on his face. "I'm so sorry for jostling into you," He laughed. "Are you okay?"

Keeping my head bent low, so he couldn't see the look of embarrassment on my face, I nodded. "It's okay. I was just heading out so I could go to the park. Actually, I'm a little bit late than the regular time I'd wake up."

Gently leading me to the side, because we were having a conversation, and because he didn't want any nurses having trouble getting through us, he cocked his head to the side. "So since you woke up later than usual, you didn't eat yet, right?"

Sensing his concern for me, I told him the truth. "Yes. B-but, I'm really busy, and really late, so I didn't want to keep my friends waiting."

He sighed. "Listen, Miss. Hinamori, for you to get better, you need to eat right. What happens if you just faint? You can die, and we don't want that happening. Besides, you have school, and our top scientists are seeing what you have. Apparently, it's infecting your genes, and we're working on an antidote. So in other words, just go eat breakfast, okay?"

I nodded my head.

_This Doctor is sweet. Almost as if he WANTS me to live. But... I guess letting them wait for awhile... Couldn't hurt, right?_

"Good, good."_  
_

Briskly walking towards the Kitchen, I ordered breakfast, and happily ate.

My breakfast was made up of orange juice, chocolate chip pancakes, french toast, and a small slice of bacon & eggs. All in all, I think I had a pretty big breakfast.

Walking outside of the front doors, I happily skipped towards the park, meeting up with Yaya-Chan and Kukai-Sama.

"Good morning Yaya-Chan, good morning Kukai- Sama!" I said.

Both acknowledged me, before Yaya whined at me. "Amu-Chii, how come you weren't here yesterday?"

Smiling, I showed her my backpack and stuff. "It was my birthday yesterday! So, I'm sorry I couldn't meet you. Oops."

She brushed past my apology. "It was your birthday yesterday?" She pouted, "How come you didn't invite us?"

Kukai pretended to pout. "Yeah Hinamori- San, why didn't you?"

I laughed, before I told them why I couldn't. "Well, I also have to tell you something. We should sit down. This is going to be a long story."

Giving me looks, Kukai led us towards a remote area, where it was quiet and peaceful.

Taking a deep breath, I began with my story.

"When I was around nine, my family and I went camping. I wasn't exactly really close to my other siblings, and they must've felt the same way about me. We all played together, and that was when we became very protective of each other. When our parents took us to go to the Camping area, a strange man must've been waiting for us, because he chased us. Sure he would've gotten at least one of us, he ran and ran, as fast as he could. Of course, we safely got to our tent, and decided that it would be safer if we slept with our parents in the same tent. The next day, he was waiting, and this time, was holding a weird vial thingy that you can inject into people. I don't really remember the rest, but he got me, and did some weird things. Now, I have a weird disease, and live in the hospital until further notice. So...I'm basically a weirdo. I'm also going to start school."

Understanding me the whole way, Yaya gave me a hug. "Oh Amu, it's okay! And... What school are you going to? I'm going to Seiyo Elementary school!"

Hip locking Yaya out of the way, Kukai cheekily smiled at me, showing a thumbs up sign. "Don't sweat it, I've got your back! And with your major soccer skills, it's going to be pretty hard not to be noticed. Stick with us, and you'll never feel out of place!"

Tears rushed to my eyes, before I pushed them back. "Thanks guys! It's really sweet of you to be so supportive of me. And... I'm going to also be going to Seiyo Elementary school!"

"Wait, Amu, you did say that yesterday was your birthday, right?"

_What in the world are they taking this? Do they want to sing to me, or something?_

I nodded, not sure where they were going with this. "Yes, and...?"

Yaya smiled. "We're going to go get ice cream, as a treat!"

"Okay, okay!" I said.

The three duo happily walked together, not noticing anything strange, or weird, in particular.

A mysterious man or lady was hiding behind one of the trees, and when they were out of earshot, he or she said to someone or something.

"Copy that, that cat trap is in place. Prepare for stage two, abduction."

Now as we were going to get our ice cream, arm and arm with Yaya on my left, and Kukai on my right, I felt really shy being this close to him.

_... Is it possible I have feelings for him? No, Amu! You like Ikuto-San, right? _

Entering the ice cream shop, the first step in was greeted with the heavenly scent of a sweet rich vanilla scent.

Nudging me with her arm, Yaya said to me, "Amu-Chii, this is such a long line!" Perking up, she smiled devilishly. "How about we get them to think that their's a robber outside, eh, Amu-Chii?"

Kukai gave her a funny look, than started to burst out laughing, which made us giggle like crazy.

Still giggling, I told Yaya we couldn't. "S-Sorry Yaya-San, we can't do that! They might think we're crazy, imagining a fire, when there really is _no fire. _But now, we should enter the line, this just means their ice cream is good, right?"

**_A couple minutes later..._**

Finally at the top of the line, the three ordered.

"Strawberry with gummy bears, ooh, and that too, no, more rainbow sprinkles! I NEED MORE CANDY, PEOPLE!"

"Rocky road munch, for the win!"

"I'll have chocolate please."

After the ice cream being scooped, Kukai payed, while I just looked down at my shoes.

_How come he didn't want us to pay? Is he being a gentleman?_

__After the thought came out, it took a lot of control, to make sure I could hold my ice cream. I was giggling too much, making both Kukai and Yaya stop licking their ice cream.

"Eh, Hinamori-San, you okay? You're making people stare," Kukai said.

Licking my ice cream, I enthusiastically nodded. I looked down where Kukai and Yaya were sitting, and tried to multitask by looking at them, and eating my ice cream.

Stretching my head up, I was greeting on the nose with my ice cream, making them giggle at me.

Blushing, I looked away. "S-shut up!"

Smiling at me, Kukai told me to sit down, making me confused.

_What the heck?! _

__Bending down on one knee, it looked like he was going to propose to me. His face then got closer to mine, and made me confused. But before I could close 'em, it just turned out he was wiping my nose.

Blushing a darker shade of pink, I met Yaya's gaze. We had a telepathic girl talk.

_Yaya! I thought he was going to KISS me, aaaah! _

_Amu-Chii, I thought the same thing too!  
_

_Yaya-San... Do you think I like him?  
_

_Why not? He's funny, and nice, and sweet. I think he's your type.  
_

Licking my ice cream, I just nodded my head, and our talk ended.

Now that we were all done, we walked all walked home, while I walked to the hospital.

It was getting dark, and it was only six.

I rapidly walked towards the hospital. I heard bad things happened here in the dark, and I didn't want to be a part of it.

Hearing only the crunching of my shoes on autumn leaves, I heard one thing that made my hairs stand on end.

"HEEEEEELP! PLEASE!"

I ran.

**Author's note: Oh my gosh. I can't believe I put in CHAPTER THREE, here! :( Sorry for the inconvenience, and I always HAD this chapter ready, and I THOUGHT I uploaded it, buuuut... I didn't. . Enjoy, and do whatever you usually do! :D Oh yeah, and I didn't really mean for the cliff hangar. I left it like it was, because it has no such connection to the three hanging out together. It deserves a chapter of it's own, y'know? :)**


	7. Snatched

**Author's note: It's always annoying when you're left at a good part, then the author just stops and drops of the face of the Earth for a long time, right? I hate that too, but sometimes, I tend to do it, making me feel like a hypocrite. Anywho, this is my favorite part, which just persuaded me to make it just a SMIDGE shorter. But it's not the end of the world, so I'm sure you'll be okay with that... ;D Right? Now, let's get back to this darn story, shall we?**

**Doctor miracle~ Chapter 7!**

Heart thumping, I made my way to where the noise was heard. The noise was coming from an alley between a bakery and the ice cream shop that Kukai, Yaya- Chan, and I went to.

Gingerly stepping over trash and litter, I noticed a shabby green car parked next to the icecream shop.

"Let me go!" A high pitched girly voice said.

_Wh-what's happening? _

When I reached the area I peeked into the alley to see what's happening but, I couldn't bear to look for long.

Screams of pain came from the small frail girl being tortured, while the old man had an evil look in his eye, and eying his prize greedily. Since I was still hiding behind the wall, I suddenly came into full sight, making both of them look at me. Taking notice of me, he continued doing what he was doing, but walked towards me, pushing her with him.

_Amu! Look what you got yourself into! _My conscious screamed.

Sobbing, she whispered and begged him to let her go.

I stood my ground, and narrowed my eyes. "Stop!"

Now standing directly in front of me, I saw that the girl was very young and pretty, with curly brown hair.

"You came here to help her, eh? Well too bad!" He evilly cackled, and fingered my jacket, pulling it down and showing a very loose lavender top. "Such a shame for this to be happening at such a young age..."

Before he could do anything that would harm either me, or harm her any further, I heard a deep voice shout.

"Hey old man, why don't you play with someone your own size?" I turned, seeing Ikuto, dressed in dark colors and dark washed jeans.

"What the-!" The old man shouted, knocking me and the girl to the ground, and also slamming my head onto the ground.

I couldn't remember many things, but I knew that the old man was having a desperate attempt at taking the brunette and I to his shabby green car.

Willing my legs to stand, I mustered enough strength to tear the girl and I away from his icky old man hands, grasp.

_C'mon, Amu! Where's you sense of strength? _I scolded myself.

"Amu, run!" Ikuto shouted.

But it was too late. Turns out, the old man had five or so thugs working for him, and they were waiting behind the car.

Two of them grabbed us, pushing us towards the ground, the rest either were beating up Ikuto, or holding his hands behind his back so he couldn't fight back.

I had my eyes on Ikuto, watching him struggle, going from unconsciousness, to consciousness.

ikuto gave one final attempt at freedom, then when that failed, screamed one word as loud as he could, than he too, blacked out.

"WHY?!" He shouted.

****** •** •** •**** •**** •**** •**** •**** •**** •**** •**** •**** •**** •**** •**** •**** •**** •**** •**** •**** •**** •**** •**

I awoke to the sound of water dripping down my face. Looking up, I groggily saw that their was a leak from one of the pipes, and my whole face was wet with who-knows-what. I was sitting on the floor, and so was Ikuto.

_Where's the little girl?_

Looking around, I _could_ only see Ikuto, and he was in poor shape.

The fighting had made his pale ivory face mostly purple and black. His eye sockets were both badly bruised, and on one side of his mouth, their was a purple bruise forming. His nose was also horrible. It was caked in blood, and looked as though he fell on his face multiple times. Small cuts were on his hands, and his face.

I looked around, and it was a horrible place.

The place _was _clean, but had an unwelcoming feel to it.

My stomach grumbled in hunger, awaking Ikuto.

"Huh? Ow!" He moaned. "Everything hurts."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm hungry," My voice rasped out, sounding old and withered.

He nodded. "Me too." His voice was hoarse.

"He-hello?" I said.

Hearing a gruffing complaint, we heard someone reply, "Be quiet! You don't want to awaken your master."

I scrunched my eyebrows, and then standing up.

Ikuto gave a toothy smile. "We'll be fine."

_Really?_

Author's note: Hey guys. I'm rushing right here, but I'll guarantee you that this is just the beginning for them! More is to come, and what about Amu's 'disease?' :) I hope that my ending didn't sound like a cliff-hanger, and and thoughts who the gruff voice was? Also, who was their "master," anyway?

Wanna know what'll make me happy to write?

:D Just click that little review button.


	8. Defected

Author's note: This is my fault for making you wait! I've turned a new rock- I'm hoping that you'll enjoy the new me! Enjoy!

I tiredly flexed my wrists to see if my handcuffs would loosen up. Still examining my handcuffs, I craned my neck to the left at Ikuto to see how he was doing in our somewhat jail cell.

But I shouldn't have. He looked horrible, with sunken eyes, a sick shade of white, and a slouched over position. Wheezing out a breath, I told him "we're going to be okay, Ikuto," But my voice held no reassurance.

Turning over from his slouched over position, he leaned as close to me as possible, looking like he had a secret to tell and I was supposed to keep it. "Let's escape. I don't know what's going to happen to us if we stay here any longer. Please," His voice was barely a whisper, taking on a deep rasp.

I hesitated. I didn't know what would happen if we got caught.

"I-" Was so going to agree. But before I could say anything more, feet stomping towards us grabbed not only Ikuto's attention, but mine too.

A lightbulb flickered in my head. _It's such a shame you're going to die... _I tried my best to keep my grin off of my face.

"Good morning my pretties! Whose ready for a big meal with their master? I know two who would!" He cackled, opening the bars and letting himself in.

Slumping in the most unattractive posture I could muster, I suddenly had a plan. Rolling my eyes as far up as they could go, I said "Oh no... So hard to ..._Breathe._ I-" I broke off coughing, trying my best to act sick. It wasn't that hard, since this place was filthy, and I really had a difficult time breathing.

Horror etched in my captor's face, before he gave a triumphant grin and put a hand under my chin. "Darling, don't you think that's why we wanted you in the first place? Who do you think gave this to you?"

"Leave her alone." It was a whisper, but still as demanding as a yell could be.

I heard a low growl behind me, and turned around. What I saw? I saw Ikuto, but he looked nothing like the calm composed one I'm so used to seeing. Instead, a red faced boy faced me, anger clearly evident. "I said leave her alone!" He now shouted, ripping off the ropes that were bound to his wrists.

Suddenly, the hand was off of my chin, and my captor fell on the floor. Everything happened so fast, I didn't react quickly when a gut feeling pain shot through me.

The world was spinning, I couldn't breathe. My mind screamed at my body to do _something,_ but it was like I wasn't in control of myself anymore. I would've felt better if everything was black, this pain was unbearable, it couldn't compare to anything. Wringing on the floor in agony, I couldn't scream, I just _felt._ I felt the floor brushing my body, but it was like I couldn't grasp hold of control over my own body.

_Breathe._

__But even the simplest commands wouldn't work. I was suddenly aware that Ikuto was there, maybe because he was done with fighting the old man?

He lurched on his knees, shaking me by the shoulders. I barely felt anything. "Am... What's wrong? ... can't... Breathe!... Have to, Amu!" I heard a few words clearly, but they were still muffled to me, while other words were indescribable.

I wanted him to know that I was going to need help, but I couldn't. That we needed to leave as soon as possible, and go to the nearest hospital, but I couldn't. I wanted him to know that he was the family I forgot, but I couldn't.

_Why? Is this the end for me?_

__He quickly regained his composure, and easily lifted me up.

Now, I blacked out, unsure of our fate.

I woke up, but I could tell we were in the same building, because of the wretched scent. But, it looked cleaner, and we had more lighting that the previous one. Now, I had control over myself, and when I looked at my surroundings, I noticed I was on a bed, and Ikuto was sitting on a chair, a hand propping his sleeping head up.

Curious if I now can control myself physically, I flicked my wrists, and wiggled my fingers. Giving a triumphant grin, I stood up and managed a unsteady jump.

I allowed him to sleep, taking advantage of the fact that I can now freely move my body to my will.

Still on my feet, I looked back at Ikuto, and smiled. "Sleep well, Ikuto," I said, before leaving to find medications that would aid me, knowing this were to happen again.

_And it'll be worse than this one, _I said, dread filling me up. _And all because I didn't take my daily dosage of medicine..._ I uneasily stepped out of the door, and I found I was in the middle of a big hallway.

Smelling the scent of food, I hungrily set out to find it.


End file.
